


#87 - Proof

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [87]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, mutual dependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: proof, Signy.  No beta.





	#87 - Proof

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: proof, Signy. No beta.

"They've shot Di Janz."

She played that back in her head, and suddenly she had a queasy not-all-there, like half-memories of rousing lightly in Jump.

Interviewing the troopers who'd seen it steadied her for a few moments. But the medics had Di in hand. And she needed to hold it together for the talk with Mazian.

Later, alone in her quarters, the door signal buzzed: Graff.

She pulled him in and poured them each a shot. "Here's to hard-headed Marines," he said.

They tossed back their drinks and fell silent. Finally: "I can't run it alone, Jurgen. Today was proof."


End file.
